charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachū) is an Electric-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Pikachu is famous for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the past years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. It is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. It is also known by the anime, where Satoshi/Ash Ketchum, the protagonist, owns a Pikachu. Appearance Pikachu is a small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon which is covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity, they turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an Electric attack such as Thunderbolt. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. This, however, is only true in the Nintendo games. Throught most of the anime and in previous games, female and male Pikachu's look identical. Like Pichu, Pikachu store most of their electricity within the red areas of their cheeks. It can be seen with small surges of electric energy whenever a Pikachu gets protective, mad, etc. When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity can cause lightening storms. Behavior Pikachu are usually friendly creatures that love to cuddle. They love having their tails rubbed, especially at the base. However if threatened or angered this Pokémon can be quite aggressive. If someone pulls it's tail it will try to bite. Special Abilities Pikachu's special ability is Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move. In Pokémon Black and White's Dream World, the Trainer receives a Pikachu with the Lightning rod ability. It is the first member of the Pikachu-family Pokémon. Hidden Strength Pikachu has Ultimate Potential when it comes to battle. If one trainer is lucky enough to obtain a Light Ball, his Pikachu can become very strong. His stats can exceed 400 in Attack and Sp.Attack, and can learn the exclusive electric move, Volt Tackle. With his Potential, he is an excellent Pokémon for any team, especially in competitions. Trivia * Pikachu is the only starter in the canon RPG games that deviates from the usual Grass-, Fire-, and Water-typings. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon to have appeared in every episode, special, and movie in the series in some shape or form. * Though Pikachu isn't in the Unova Pokédex, an image of it can be found in a building in Castelia City before the National Pokédex is obtained, as well as on a billboard above the Castelia City Pokémon Center. There are also several Pikachu shaped hedges in Striaton City. Also, there is a giant Pikachu float next to the Nimbasa City Gym. This implies that many people in Unova know about Pikachu, despite not seeing one for themselves. * In the game Pokemon Battle Revolution, Pikachu can use the HMs Surf and Fly. * In Pokémon X and Y, Ikue Ōtani provides the voice of Pikachu in the place of a cry. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are three variations of Pikachu, one has a headband similar to Brendan's hat, one has a hat similar to Ash's hat and another has goggles. * Pikachu has appeared on more merchandise than any other Pokémon, including the limited edition N64, Game Boy Color, DS and 3DS consoles. * In the 2011 Guinness World Records Book: Gamers Edition, Pikachu placed 20th in the "Top 50 VideoGame Characters of All Time." * Pikachu is the Japanese mascot for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. * It is the first pokemon in Pokedex order to have a baby form. * Pikachu and Meowth have inverse Pokedex numbers, 25 and 52. Coincidently, they are based off a cat and a mouse. Credit Pokemon Wiki Gallery my_first_drawing_of_pikachu_by_hauser16-d612j4e.png pikachu.png|Pikachu in Pokken Tournament pikachu.jpg|Pikachu's appearance in SSB4 Category:Pokemon Category:Mascots Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Yellow Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Cute characters Category:Elementals Category:In love Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Mice Category:Anime characters Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Important Category:Japanese Category:Nintendo Category:1990s Characters Category:1996 Characters Debuts